


neighbor

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [37]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Landlady/Tenant, Mild Smut, No Strings Attached, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Cho Miyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: i miss misoo. if any of ya'll have any plans on writing them, pls do lmao. i'll thank you with my soul.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> i miss misoo. if any of ya'll have any plans on writing them, pls do lmao. i'll thank you with my soul.

Soojin has been fucking with her landlady for the past two weeks. Not that she does it, takes Miyeon's fingers deep in her as she begs for the older to take her in every way possible just to pay for her rent. No, not like that. Her rent pay is still the same, her living condition is still the same. Nothing changed. Maybe her sex life did.

She had sex twice her whole life. The first one with her boyfriend in senior year, then her girl best friend back in college. So yeah, she wasn't the most experienced too. She bottomed both her first and second experience with sex. Even with Miyeon, so she's still yet to figure out how to return the favor. But by the looks of the older woman, Miyeon is not letting her anytime soon.

Soojin is someone who thinks that when you do something for another, you should receive something in return. Although she doesn't apply it to herself, she just didn't want to be selfish in any way and just take and take but never give.

Miyeon is a mystery too, and she never does get honest or open about anything. Maybe only with her attraction towards the younger woman. She's been very vocal about it ever since Soojin moved in. They actually had sex for the first time when there was a temporary blackout.

It was hot, and they were sweating like crazy. Every sinful sounds that came out of Soojin's mouth echoed through the whole building, and Miyeon fucking enjoyed every second of it, determined to drive the younger woman crazy at every orgasm that she coaxed out of Soojin. Good thing Soojin is the only tenant.

When the lights turned back on, Soojin blushed as she tries to hug her very naked self even when Miyeon has already seen, tasted, kissed, and licked every part of her. But Miyeon chose to not tease her any further. She only gave Soojin a fucking hickey on her thigh, just below her pussy for no apparent reason. Soojin guesses it was the older's way to mark her territory. Though Soojin can't complain about it. She loved the feeling of her skin bruising as Miyeon owned her.

Soojin pushes herself off of the older woman, feeling the silicon shaft dragging against her pussy walls as she gets off of Miyeon's lap. Soojin moans softly, biting back a whimper as the older went back to her breasts, sucking softly and grazing her teeth against the younger woman's very perked buds, bruising the side of it, leaving marks everywhere.

Miyeon liked Soojin's breathy moans. If she could, she would really enjoy Soojin's soft giggles as she kisses the younger's face if Soojin allows her to. But she knows that for the younger, it was just sex, and she didn't want it to stop by wanting more.

Miyeon slowly opened eyes, seeing the way Soojin's eyes are shut close with her bottom lip between her teeth. Miyeon kisses her way down, licking softly at Soojin's very sensitive clit to get the younger's attention. "Open your eyes and watch."

Soojin slowly opened her eyes, moaning softly as a whimper forced its way out of her throat. "M-Miyeon, a-aren't you tired?" Soojin thinks Miyeon's sex drive and her amount of energy is too much. Miyeon have been eating her out ever since last night, and it's already close to dawn, and she doesn't see a sign in Miyeon's eyes of ever wanting to stop.

"Why?" Miyeon questioned, pushing two fingers deep between Soojin's quivering walls. "Are you too tired now, princess?" She questioned, leaning down to lick and flick the little engorged bean as she thrusts her fingers in and out of the younger slowly.

Soojin cries out, feeling herself about to burse as Miyeon fucks her again. "I- I don't even think that I can still come anymore. It's starting to h-hurt." Of course Miyeon respects her partner's boundaries, so she pulls her fingers out as she pulls away.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Miyeon questioned softly, wanting to care for the younger woman after sex. "Or do you want me to go?" She continued, kissing the valley of Soojin's breast softly.

Soojin was hesitant about her request, clearing her throat a little as she decides to just get on with it. "C-Can you just- well, inside me. Just don't move, please." Miyeon gets her request, so she pushes the silicone shaftly gently into the younger, trying her best not move too much or put all of her weight on Soojin.

"Is that okay?" Miyeon questioned. Soojin nodded her head softly as wraps her arms around the older woman. "Do you want to take a shower together later?" Soojin closes her eyes, humming as she nods her head slightly.

"Why am I the only tenant here by the way?" The younger woman decides to question, getting used to the shaft deep inside of her as Miyeon kisses her softly, from her cheeks, to her chin, button nose, lips, neck, and whatever else that the older could reach without moving her hips too much.

"I wasn't even planning on renting this place in the first place. Not that I'm a lone wolf or something, I'm just really comfortable living in a big place where it's only me. I just happen to take interest in you so I made a form and shit just to have you as my neighbor."

Soojin hummed, placing a chaste kiss against the older's lips. "I want to take the shower now."

Miyeon nodded her head slightly as pulls out of the younger woman. "Let me wash you." She insisted as she disregards the strap-on in a proper place to clean after showering with Soojin. "I owe that after making your legs shake like crazy."

"Yes, you do. Now, carry me as well." Well Miyeon have been working on her biceps a lot recently to impress the younger woman, and Soojin weights like a feather.

Miyeon carries her tenant in a bridal style, caring for her so Soojin can have a wonderful sleep after it. Soojin did, a little too satisfied with the things going on with her and Miyeon lately.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss soojin. bring my baby back home pls. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
